


Hielo y Agua

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray aún lo desconocía y pasaría un largo tiempo hasta que al fin lo entendiera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hielo y Agua

**Author's Note:**

> No es plagio. Esta historia es de mi completa autoría y pueden hallarla también en FanficsLandia, bajo el mismo título y con mi seudónimo correspondiente (niña Elric)  
> Fairy Tail no me pertenece ni gano nada escribiendo sobre él.

**Hielo y Agua**

 

Era verdad, aquella vez lo había sentido aunque no en esa magnitud. La compatibilidad de sus poderes, la armonía de sus fuerzas, el equilibrio de sus ataques, pero esta vez… Esta vez era diferente. Era más intenso, más poderoso, más mágico.

Gray lo supo en el preciso instante en que sus manos entraron en contacto ―pese a que ella llevaba sus guantes largos―, antes de realizar el ataque unísono para cubrir a Erza y de destruir a todos los hombre-lagarto. Desde aquella vez que se habían enfrentado, cuando Juvia aún pertenecía a Phantom, el mago de hielo había estado seguro de la afinidad que había entre ellos. Por eso había jugado todas sus cartas con la fusión de poder. Prácticamente tenían todas las de ganar.

Sin embargo, nunca esperó sentirse así. Nada de lo que Gray había imaginado era lo que sucedía ahora. Él creyó que, tratándose ambos de magos poderosos, les resultaría realmente complicado controlar tanta magia junta, pero la realidad era todo lo contrario. Se había conectado con la maga del agua al instante.

Y lo sintió. La calidez que Juvia siempre emanaba junto a su absoluta confianza y devoción. El muchacho podía sentir cómo esos puros y hermosos sentimientos lo envolvían con suavidad, tal y como la joven de cabellos azules lo trataba. No entendía bien por qué, mas una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió por sus labios. Tampoco es que le importara mucho. Sólo sabía ―y era muy consciente de ello― que la cercanía le resultaba embriagadora.

Cuando se separaron, un único pensamiento rondaba en la mente del Fullbuster mientras desaparecía de la vista de su compañera. La próxima vez que un villano se presentase, tendrían la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar la efectividad de su ataque unísono ante todo el gremio y, de paso, de poder sentir nuevamente esa conexión entre ellos. Ese vínculo que, en tan sólo unos segundos, había reafirmado su teorís sobre la compatibilidad de sus magias. Pero no sólo eso, también lo había llenado de una paz interior que muy difícilmente conseguía.

Gray aún lo desconocía y pasaría un largo tiempo hasta que al fin lo entendiera. De que Juvia Loxar era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.


End file.
